burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Go West! Race.jpg
There's a shorter path for the yellow line to take. Instead of taking West Crawford, take Lawrence and Ross. That way you don't have to go up and down like at the beginning and end of West Crawford. The only reason to ever go onto West Crawford is to take the train tracks. Any other time it is better to take Lawrence Tunnel. Just a pro tip for ya. :) Babadingldoo 04:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh I realize that, however I made the yellow line go that way because that's where the turn signals TELL us to go, heheh. KBABZ 14:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::The turn signals are horrible in this game! They never tell you the best route to go. One time I was traveling up Franke to the Country Club, and everytime I went by an intersection, it would tell me to turn left. I was like "No I'm not gonna turn left damit!!!" And besides, if you just follow the turn signals, why even make a map? Just put in the discription "Follow the turn signals to the finish line." Babadingldoo 14:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::But I thought everybody thought that the Turn Signals were bad in telling you when an intersection was coming up, not giving a bad route, which I wasn't bothered with. I think that for these, there should be the Yellow Default Route, and then the Orange Shortcut Route. I think any better routes can be in the Alternate Routes Gallery, or something. KBABZ 15:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) http://i469.photobucket.com/albums/rr59/Spoil-t/ParadiseCurcuit.jpg Like this? Yellow is the easy n00b route, green is the faster route & red is the best route. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 15:14, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :'Wait, why does the yellow line go all the way around the city? That makes no sence.' Babadingldoo 15:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. Try doing the Go West! Race we're talking about so we can get a better idea of what you mean. KBABZ 15:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::'I see a better route. Turn left from the start. Drive 300 yards to the finish.' Babadingldoo 15:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) That's my custom circuit race called ''Gone In 60 Miles, it's 4 laps around the city so turning left & going to the finish won't work. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 15:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :'If it's around the city, doesn't it have to go to North Mountain and North Rouse?' Babadingldoo 15:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::When Criterion takes off the 15 checkpoint limit it will be but for now it's close enough. Anyway most people don't have the balls to finish that 60 mile race [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Exlonox says... The route that the game tells you to take should be removed and the best route(s) should be redrawn with the solid yellow line tool like Babadingldoo's burning route images. The spray-painted lines look fugly, imo. ??? Did I miss a trick? I didn't think we were making races yet. Im all go for Burning Routes! But if your wondering, my opinion is same as Ex's. Plus do the map in Babadingldoo's style. Hey, doesn't "The Babadingldoo Way" have a certain ring to it! Smudger13talk 19:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :'It's actually "the Exlonox way", since I just copied the style of the old Manhattan map. I'm guessing that's why he likes my maps more. ;)' Babadingldoo 19:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::'m I still allowed the glow style for the Street maps then? KBABZ 23:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'd prefer the solid lines. They aren't very difficult, if you have Paint.net. ::::'I don't even know how to make the lines glow like that. :(' Babadingldoo 00:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The technique that I use is, in Photoshop, I use the Paint Brush tool at 85% Opacity with fuzzy edges. I prefer the Glow because you can see the original route under it, but it's not as accurate as Bab's thin solid line. KBABZ 00:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::'Yea, too bad we don't all have $400 bucks lying around to spend on an image editor. And I could make the lines have opacity, but why do you need to see what's under it? "Just follow the line! Who cares how!" :D''' ::::::PS: You gonna ever fix the map? Babadingldoo 01:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Modified Bab's original 500GT Route to see what would happen. The fuzzyness means it's not as accurate as it used to be, but see what you think.KBABZ 02:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC)